Generally, a wireless mesh network is a technique in which fixed wireless routers are connected by multi-hop to form a single wireless backhaul network. A special type of one or more wireless routers called gateways are present in a wireless mesh network, and the gateway serves as a path for connecting a wireless router on the wireless mesh network to an external Internet network. In addition, each of the wireless routers provides a wireless communication service to lower mobile nodes to perform a function as a wireless backhaul network.
In terms of routing, the wireless mesh network configures a network with fixed wireless routers. Therefore, there is little change in a network topology, and ubiquitous wireless infrastructure can be built inexpensively and easily in a fixed space such as a school, a hospital, an office, and the like. The network topology is an arrangement layout of network and represents a method by which a plurality of devices are interconnected via a communication link.
On the other hand, in the wireless mesh network, all traffic is concentrated in the gateway, causing a network bottleneck. Therefore, in order to optimize the network performance and solve the routing problem of the entire network, the gateway is located at a specific position, or multiple gateways are installed.
However, if the gateway at a specific location fails to function in the conventional wireless mesh network due to a failure or the like, the wireless mesh network is blocked from accessing another network such as an Internet network, or the phase of the wireless mesh network is changed. Thus, the network performance may be degraded. For example, when a specific gateway fails in the wireless mesh network using multiple gateways, packet transmission using a routing path to the failed gateway may not be performed, or traffic of the failed gateway should be shared by other gateways.
In addition, the location of the gateway for connecting to the external network source is fixed in the conventional wireless mesh network. Thus, even if there is another source that enables connection to the external network in the wireless mesh network area, it cannot be used if a gateway for connecting to another source is not installed at that location.